A Pompous Princess and the Witch
by Jexa
Summary: FEMSLASH: Wonder Woman and Hermione Granger meet. Personalities clash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wonder Woman missed Themyscira. She missed the sparring sessions with her cousin, Artemis, and strategy games she would play with Generals Philipus and Alindra. Diana Prince let out a small sigh. She had to face her demons and her number one demon was being homesick. She missed her mother, and all her sisters on Paradise Islands. Diana glanced around the room as small chit chat seemed to be like giant bee buzzing around. All the tables were full of hero's eating and enjoying themselves before going on missions or doing their duty in the monitor womb. Today was her last day in the watch tower. Batman and Superman had cornered her the other day about their concern about her. She snorted. They had noticed her lack of interest in socializing lately. She had laughed at them. Batman especially, he was one to corner her about her lack of socializing. Then he reminded her of his bat family back in Gotham, and he did occasionally chat with Flash or Green Lantern and he always met up with Kal-El for lunch once a week, which was more than she was attempting. She had tried to argue that she spent time with Shayera. Superman had countered, trying to kill the winged red head in a sparring session, was not socializing. Diana had tried and failed to save herself from their interfering. Tomorrow she would be on leave for the next month. A month dedicated to traveling and meeting new people. She gave a shudder. The Amazon Princess was not looking forward to it. No, not at all. Hastily she picked the farthest table in the room and un-princess like as possible glared at anyone who made their way towards her in an attempt to sit next to her.

Hermione Jean Granger smiled ruthlessly as her latest case was solved. She was on her way to becoming one of NYPD's top detective. Her partner Jake Foley high fived her and tried to convince her to skip on going straight home and celebrating at Pete's Bar and Grill with the rest of the team. She shook her head and politely declined, however, Sergeant Clemmons, on hearing her refusal ordered her out with the team. She let out a huff and agreed.

"Really now, it's not like I had a choice." She said sipping on her lemon ice water. She wouldn't be caught with any alcohol. Well, unless it was fire whiskey, but she couldn't just pull out a Wizarding drink in a muggle place.

Foley grinned at her, "and it's a good thing Clemmons ordered you too. You need to get out more Hermes."

She frowned at the nickname the other detectives had thrust upon her when she had first joined the department. She had tried to shake the nickname, and convince the others she would not live up to it. After all, Hermes was the greek god of theives, and well she was not in any shape or form a thief. She was a detective in the narcotics department. She smiled candidly at her ruckus making group. Other patrons would glare their way only to turn back around when seeing badges and gun bulges hanging from the officers.

"Yeah, yeah, this will be it for a while. I am taking some vacation days. My best mate is getting married this upcoming weekend and well his wife will be a right horror if I don't attend."

"Oh yeah?" Fox, a large overbearing officer from the homicide unit slurred at her, "where will," he paused and burped, "the wedding be taking you Hermes?" She looked him over and wondered who invited the homicide unit with them. She had not even realized they were there. She shook her head; she needed a break indeed, if she couldn't spot differences in her group.

"I am going back to the UK." She replied and quickly took a big bite out of her burger so they would wait awhile before asking any more questions. Questions of her past that she did not want to bring up. She quickly finished her meal and before anyone could say anything patted Foley on the back and left.

"Why not take the plane?" Diana said in a mockingly voice as her thoughts traveled to Flash as he had said them. "Because," she replied to herself, "I have to deal with people!" She exclaimed. She looked around the crowded airport in New York City. "At least I can get away from all this by getting first class."

"That's lucky of you then, isn't?"

Diana turned to look a young woman who had sarcastically replied to her. She curled up her lip at the woman. She was short, barely, reaching Diana's bust. "Why yes, after all, I am royalty." She stated. She continued to look the woman over. Her hair was messily thrown into a pony tail, and Diana had the suspicion if the hair tie were removed it would be bushy.  
>The woman gave an indigenous snort. "Weren't you exiled?"<p>

Diana felt herself clench her fists in anger. "That is none of your concern woman." She had felt inclined to call her sister, but the sarcastic tone of voice made her recant her notion.

"A sexist Amazon? I thought you were all feminists. You know girl power, and all that." The woman let out a small laugh, "I guess you spend too much time with Batman and Superman, all that testosterone going around." She gave another giggle.

Diana saw red, having a lack of contact with her fellow sisters, and her loneliness seeping in, how could she control herself?

"Diana!" A stern voice exclaimed. She stopped and looked around. She saw her fellow leaguers, Batman, Superman, Hawkgirl, Flash, GL, and J'onn staring at her. She looked at her hands. She had the young woman by the shirt and lifted off the ground so she was eye level with the Amazon Princess. However, the woman had her hand covering Diana's as well as her foot shoved into the warrior's stomach, kicking against her.

The short woman was pissed. "Put me down, you brute! Bloody hell woman, can't you take a joke?"

Diana seemed to be sighing a lot as she let out another one. "Of course," she smiled daringly at the woman, "can't you?" She calmly placed her down and pretended to brush off lent before turning her back and walking over to Justice League whom, had come to see her off.

She had a smile on her face, but it fell when she heard a males voice behind her, calming down the woman. Apparently the woman was a police officer, an off duty one. She smiled again as the male attempted to talk the woman out of pressing charges against Wonder Woman. Reluctantly the woman agreed and the pair walked off.

"Diana, that was so not cool." Flash said, "but was freaking awesome!" He cringed as he was thrown a bat glare.

"This is why you need a break." Superman started-

"Cut the boy scout crap." She stated quickly. She really was not in any mood to deal with any lectures. Her fellow teammate's jaws dropped at her tone and disrespect. Save Batman who, eerily, grinned.

"Diana, do try and have some fun. I know it's not Themyscira, but at least you can see some of your sister's in the London Embassy." Batman said. He, the nightmarish, Batman smiled warmly at her. He had teleported Zatanna to Themyscira. Diana would be in for a surprise once she reached the Embassy.

"Stop smiling Batman. That's just creepy." GL said, "And I am going to miss watching you kick ass." John Stewart said.

"Oh, look, your flight can be boarded now." Flash said.

"Hmm. Why can't I just fly or better yet, fly my own plane?"

"You're are to interact with people, and try to be nice. Not like that little display you just put on." Superman said, warningly.

She looked to Batman for escape but his arms were crossed. She threw her hands up in defeat.

"That stupid, pompous, Amazon. Ugh!" Hermione exclaimed. "I am glad that I won't have to see her again." She stated to Foley who was walking her to the loading gate. "She reminds me of Malfoy, always thinking he can have everything he wants on a silver platter."

"Who is Malfoy?" Foley asked puzzled.

Hermione stopped in her tracks. In her rant, she had let the mask slip, she had fallen back into her Hogwarts years. "Never you mind, he isn't important. Thank you for seeing me off Foley. I'll see you when I get back." She turned on her heel and walked through the boarding gate. Before he could even say good bye she was gone. He shook his head at his partner.

Hermione quickly claimed her seat in coach. Looking at every new person who entered the plane she gritted her teeth. That woman, Diana, the great Wonder Woman would have first class. All because she was a proclaimed hero. Her eyes narrowed. Speak of the devil and it will appear. Hermione had always read in the papers how courteous and kind the Amazon Princess was, albeit a little on the snobby side, but kind. No way had Hermione encountered a kind Princess, but the very embodiment of snobby one could find. "Humph! At least I don't have to see her until we get off the flight." The woman had started to make her way towards first class but stopped short. She looked around and noticed a man in a wheel chair. Hermione narrowed her eyes. What was she doing? The man would be seated next to her once the stewardess fixed the seat and made the spot accessible. However, Wonder Woman, called the stewardess over to her, pointed at the man. Both Wonder Woman and the stewardess looked and then the flight attendant smiled and walked towards him. Diana following behind her. The tall Amazon stood off and into the row so she was not in the way.

"Excuse me sir, but we are going to move you to first class." The steward claimed. The man looked at her and then at woman behind her.

"Thank you." He said.

"You're very welcome." Diana said with a kind smile. As the stewardess lead the man towards first class, Diana muttered, "you see Superman I am still nice." Then she heard a very familiar snort. She glanced down. The woman officer from earlier would be sitting next to her for the entire flight.

Diana could see the hostile thoughts churning in the brown eyes of the woman. She shoved her bag into the luggage holder and then sat down in her seat. Her knees bumped the seat in front and she prayed to Hera that the seat had no damage. "I am sorry." She said, "for my actions earlier, they were uncalled for." Diana stated, although she was not sorry at all. The woman must have caught onto that notion because she slammed the tray door up and buckled her seat belt and turned her head to look out the window. "I realize my actions caused for me to place the trash, in the can." Diana said with a smile. She was frustrated and pissing off the woman would help alleviate her current mood.

"How dare you!" The bushy haired woman screamed. At once a passing stewardess rushed over.

"Ma'am will you please not scream."

Hermione wide eyed looked between Wonder Woman, who had her held tilted slightly, and looked innocent and the stewardess whose eyes meant business. "I am sorry. It won't happen again." Hermione managed to smile apologetically.

Wonder Woman laughed. "Shut up." Hermione growled at the Amazon when they were alone.

"I do believe that America is the land of the free, is it not? The United Kingdom has some leniency as well." Diana smirked as the irritation was all over the younger woman's face.

"This is going to be a long flight." Hermione stated and turned her head once again. She chanted in her head to not let the Amazon get to her.

An hour into the flight Hermione was reading modern Potions when she felt a shadow looming over her. She glanced up. Diana was reading over the material as well. "Excuse me. Do you mind?" Hermione snapped. She grabbed her magazine and moved into the wall of the plane. The Amazons might have come out of hiding but the Wizarding world was not ready. She would be in so much trouble for breaking the statue of secrecy.

"I do mind. What in Hades name, would anyone need a bat spleen for?" Diana had an eyebrow raised and waited for the woman to reply.

"That is none of your business." She replied. She snapped her book shut and went to put it in her purse when it was suddenly snatched from her hands. "Hey!"

Wonder Woman quickly sat up straight and started to flip through the book. "Wolf's Bane Potion redeux, Animagus Multiform Potion—" She quickly leaned over the side stretching her legs where her feet now touched the wall.

Hermione reached up towards the book that the Amazon had closed and was now up in the air and protruding in the middle of the isle. The young woman stretched up and tried to take her book back. The Amazon all the while, was grinning madly.

"Ahem!" Hermione quickly glared up hoping she wasn't about to run into Umbridge as well. Instead two stewardesses were standing with their arms neatly crossed and tapping their feet impatiently. Hermione looked down. She was atop of Wonder Woman and the position did not scream out innocent. Wonder Woman began to laugh.

"I am sorry sisters. My companion here," she motioned at the woman, "cannot help herself when in the presence of Amazons. We are highly alluring." She gave them a dazzling smile.

"You are disrupting the other passengers. Will you please sit up right for the rest of the flight, and please no pda."

"Yes, of course." Diana said amusedly. She felt the small weight of the woman decrease and she herself sat up, although, she would have had no problem setting the woman on her own seat in no time.

She looked at the woman whose mouth was hanging open in shock. "Alluring Amazons?" She huffed out.

"Quite alluring if I may say so myself."

Hermione could feel a headache coming on. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "Give me back my book and leave me alone you pompous heifer." She looked at the Amazon with her hand held out.

Diana lifted an eyebrow. "Heifer? You don't mean to compare yourself to me? We are in completely different race altogether. I don't see how the Amazon's Patron goddess Aphrodite has blessed you at all." The warrior stated smugly.

Hermione's fingers twitched. If she were carrying her wand, secrecy laws be damned, the woman next to her would be cursed. She growled out, "Listen hear you bitch, give me back my book—"  
>"Or what?"<p>

Hermione stopped at the challenge. What could she do? The Amazon had one up on her. She glanced around everyone in coach was curiously glancing at them, more precisely at Wonder Woman, the Amazon who could hold her own against Superman. Hermione clucked her tongue. She was in a fickle. The brute of a woman was harassing her, and had stolen her book and yet she looked like a saint. She had nothing on her side. She was accosted of molesting the Amazon and had been heard calling her a bitch. "Never mind. Keep it if you want. It's not like it'll do you any good." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Wandless magic was undetectable around muggles. She non-verbally cursed the book so the next time the Amazon opened the book the word Pompous Pig would be scribbled all over her face in boils. "I like the word pompous. Don't you?" She asked her.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Diana asked slightly puzzled. Maybe she had just helped the woman go over the deep end. She smiled at Diana.

"It's the perfect word to describe you. So much better, I think, instead of hero."

There was a glint in her eye that set Diana on edge. Had she just created a monster out of the woman who she had claimed as entertainment for the flight? She shook her thought. "I don't think so, the word is more gracious." She replied. The woman's eyes were gleaming. Diana leaned towards her. "I don't care what you have planned, I will not allow it." She whispered in her ear.

"So you say. I'm Astoria, Astoria Malfoy." She held out her hand and smiled brightly. If the hero ever wanted to track her down, well, it would not be her. The Malfoy's however would be in for a slight shock.

"Princess Diana." The Amazon stated and refused to shake hands.

"Yes, of course. Princess." Hermione turned her gaze back outside. It would be just a little after morning tea when the plane would land. She could see sunlight so they were close to landing now.

Diana continued to watch the woman out of the corner of her eye. She knew the woman had lied about her name. She didn't carry the lasso of truth for nothing. She fingered the book she held in her hand. She would return the book, later, once several days had passed. She smiled as she shoved the book into her carry on.

Moments later they were landing and shuffling off the plane. Diana made sure to bump the smaller woman several times trying to get a response but the woman was now ignoring her. She let out a sigh and made her way out. Soon she heard her name being called. "Diana. Over here."

"Donna, do not scream." Diana looked. At once her heart raced with joy. There in the waiting area was sister, Donna, her mother, Queen Hippolyta and trusted General, Philipus.

"Mother! Philipus, Oh Donna!" She exclaimed and race to meet them. She embraced all three and stepped back. "Why are you here?" She asked politely.

Their reunion, however, was rudely interrupted. "Hopefully to teach you better manners you pompous princess pig!" The woman who claimed to be Astoria Malfoy stated. Her family and royal guard gasped. The short brunette flared her nostrils in quick strides was as far as away from them as she could get.

General Philipus turned to chase after the woman and force her to apologize to the Princess, but was stopped. She looked down at the hand resting on her arm. "It is alright, Philipus, it was a long flight. Tempers were short." Diana stated.

"My Queen?" She questioned for confirmation in her actions.

"Let her go, love. It's highly unlikely we will see her again. London is large as it is, and the United Kingdom even more so. Come let us return to the Embassy and enjoy our moment with my daughters." She wrapped both arms around each daughter and led them from the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several days had passed. Hermione had loved catching up with her friends. Harry who was content on breaking Wizarding records was now, to date, the youngest Head of the Auror Division. Ron Weasly, the ever, well sometimes faithful best friend, was second in command. Ron had been extremely confused about the term narcotics, and Hermione had to explain the concept. It was like chasing down rotten merchants selling illegal potions to the public. Finally, he had gotten it, while Harry had chuckled at his expense. Ginny Weasly, soon to be Mrs. Potter was currently the seeker of the Hollyhead Harpies and the entire team would be there in support of the wedding. Hermione and snorted at the team name and Ginny had been offended and asked what the problem was. Hermione then explained to her friends the problem she had, had with the Amazon. Of course, Harry was the only who caught on to what she meant. The others had to be filled in on what an Amazon was. Ron did not believe women could live on an island all alone without any man. After much debates Harry had convinced his hard headed friend that Amazons did in fact exist.

They all got a laugh at Hermione's expense when Ginny exclaimed, "I don't think she was being an ass. I think she wanted to get laid and you were the attraction." Everyone stopped and looked at Ginny while Hermione sputtered and then choked on her butterbeer. Fleur Weasly patted her on the back.

"No, no, no, ewe and no!" Hermione said. "She was annoying as hell. I would rather dance in the sheets with Pansy Parkinson than with Princess Diana of the Amazons."

They were soon focused on finishing up anything they may have forgotten in concern towards the wedding. Ginny had wanted yellow as the main color scheme. When her brother Charlie had come home with the wrong shade of yellow roses the male population of Weasley's was hexed with the bat-boogey. In two more days her friends would be husband and wife. Hermione smiled. Harry and Ginny were going out on date adventure for the day. Ron had some paper work to catch up on. The rest of the Weasley clan was heading out to Diagon Alley. Hermione had declined. She would not be in England for long after the wedding and she wanted to catch up with her parents as well. As the Weasley's left she packed up her belongings. She had agreed that she would stay with her parents for the remainder of her time there so there would be more room at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had tried to talk her into staying. Saying there was plenty of room. Hermione had the suspicion that Molly had never wanted Hermione to break up with Ron and that this would be the perfect time to get them back together. She shook her head. Ron was too immature and a cheater as well. She had no hard feelings and still considered him a friend. As far as she was concerned, Lavender Brown would probably be the new Mrs. Weasley before too long.

She locked up the burrow and walked to the apparating point. After five years of not carrying her wand it felt weird and comfortable at the same time. She reached her destination, thought of home, and with a pop was in her old backyard. She smiled as her joyous childhood memories flooded her mind and then the dark memories came. She let the tears flow. Her relationship with her parents after the war had been strained, but slowly they had reconnected. Her mother's love had healed the family. She quickly composed herself and knocked on the back door.

The door immediately opened. The sweet smell of afternoon tea and biscuits filled the kitchen. "Hello Mum." Hermione said reaching forward and hugging her mother.

"Mione' it is so good to see you again. I wished you would visit more." Hermione pulled back and smiled.

"It's always busy in New York City. Crime doesn't rest." She stated.

"It doesn't rest here either." Her father said gruffly from the kitchen table. He tossed the evening paper into the rubbish bin. He stood up and pulled his daughter into a hug. "You dating anybody?" He asked suddenly tightening his grip.

"Ugh, no dad. I am still single." She replied.

"You didn't even bring a date for Harry and Ginny's wedding?" Her mother asked seriously. "It is common courtesy to bring a guest." Her mother eyed her.

"I-I have been so busy I didn't even think." Hermione said. She cast her eyes downward. Ginny had badgered her and badgered her about bringing a date and Hermione and finally agreed that she would have one. "I forgot. Ginny is going to kill me. Where am I going to find a date for a Wizarding wedding?" She looked at her parents as if they would have an answer, but they were as clueless as she was. This would be the first Wizarding wedding that they would attend. Ginny had kindly invited her entire family.

"I suppose your friend will just kill you." Her father joked. Her mother shot him a dark look.

"We will think of something dear. Meanwhile why don't you go put your stuff in your room and get ready? Your father and I were thinking of go out to eat tonight." She smiled.

"Sounds good. I will go do just that." Hermione raced upstairs. She waved her hand and at once everything shot out of her bags and put itself away neatly. "The joys of magic." She said to herself. "Too bad I can't magic myself a date." She let her head bang onto the wall several times hoping the wall would give her a solution.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Hermione stopped banging her head.

"Yes." She said hollered back and mentally screamed no. She looked herself over. She had set her wand on her old desk. She had stopped relying so heavily on magic, but now that she was back, well old habits die hard. She grabbed her wand, gave a little wave, and her clothes changed to something more fitting to be seen in public. Knowing her parents it would be a fancy restaurant with an A-list of famous and rich folks.

Sure enough they pulled up to a fancy restaurant. They exited the vehicle and her father handed a valet the car keys. _Keep calm._ She was not comfortable in the rich environment. They always made her unsure of herself. She of course, had Draco Malfoy to thank for that. She glared at the people waiting in line. She estimated a half hour wait before they would get in and another before they got a table. It was going to be a long evening. They idly chatted about celebrities and current trends, one of which was teenagers now wanted to wear braces, even if they did not need them. It was the trend going around. Hermione shook her head. She had dreaded her fifth year because her parents had wanted her to have her braces put on. Thanks to Goyle, however, her teeth were magically corrected. She smiled brightly at the thought. The smile faltered on her face though as she heard a gasp on the outside of the line and the woman she dreaded bumping into. Please don't let it be the princess. She bit her lip and accidently drew blood when her mother jabbed her in the ribs and whispered frantically that the Wonder Woman and Queen of the Amazons were being led into the restaurant.

"How exciting. We'll get to dine in the same place as them." Her mother stated. Hermione glanced behind her and saw the line was longer than before. Her family was next in the queue to be let in. Yet there was the Pompous Princess, and her guests being allowed in right away.

"Yes! Isn't riveting, being allowed in for silly titles?" Hermione growled out lowly. Yet not lowly enough for all the Amazons in attendance turned and looked at her.

"It's you!" The dark skinned warrior exclaimed.

"Philipus, don't cause a scene." Queen Hippolyta stated quickly as she glared at the young woman who had insulted her daughter at the terminal.

Princess Diana rocked back and forth on her heels. "Hello again, Astoria. That's a nasty looking cut on your lip." Diana said. She glanced at the two people beside her. "You must be Mister and Misses Malfoy?" Diana inquired. Her eyes sparkled with mirth as the bushy haired, _Ha I was right, her hair is a mess!_ Blushed furiously.

Before her parents could reply or question her about the mishap of names, Hermione spoke up, "You must have misheard me. It is Hermione Granger." She stated.

"Is that so?" Diana stopped rocking on her feet and stepped forward. "I have super hearing." She replied.

"Just because you can hear doesn't mean you can listen correctly." She countered coolly.

"Or maybe you lied about your name."

Hermione's parents stood next to their daughter puzzled. Mr. Granger put his hand on his daughters back in support. They knew enough of her life in the Wizarding world to understand any reason why she may have lied. This may be Wonder Woman but she could also be dangerous to his daughter's well-being. Hermione was saved from replying when the host acknowledge the Amazons and led the small group inside. She let out a small sigh of relief as the tall, brunette was out of sight. "Drop it mum, and dad. I don't wish to talk about it. Let's just get inside and eat." Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other before following their daughter in. Hermione ground her teeth. Of course they had to wait. Yet there in the corner of a semi large table the Amazons were already seated while her family would have to wait. Even though there were several empty tables available.

"Hermione dear, please stop grinding your teeth." She looked up at her father.

"Alright." She let out a breath and counted back from ten. Before she had made it to eight the host had approached them.

"The Grangers I presume?" He asked of them.

"Yes." Mr. Granger replied.

"The party ahead of you, reserved under Princess Diana has kindly invited your family to dine with them." Hermione narrowed her eyes. She leaned slightly to the left to look around the host. The Amazon Princess gave a slight wave of her hand in acknowledgment. The rest of the Amazons were glancing their way.

"Hermione?" Her father inquired.

Hermione looked up. "It's only dinner." Her mother said. "Surely, you can handle dinner? I can see you don't like her or them, but they have offered us—

"I know mum. Go ahead. We can go eat with them. I will try to mind my manners. If she does. I can't promise I won't hex her." She whispered the last part to her mother. "It pays to have friends in law enforcement."

"Hermione!" Her mother exclaimed with a chuckle.

The brightest witch of her age was seated across the woman-who-annoyed. There was tension at the table. The Generals, which consisted of three, Philipus, the red-head Artemis, and the blonde, Alindra, constantly glared at her. Philipus must have told the other two what she had said to their precious princess. Hermione wondered how they could defend her when after all she had been exiled form their own homeland. The youngest princess, Donna, curiously glanced at her every so often, and Queen Hippolyta made small talk with her sister Antiope, and Mrs. Granger. Diana acting as the mature, responsible adult, made small talk with everyone at the table except Hermione who conveniently timed her bites of food with Diana's attention. Her father answered for her. He was the odd man out. Then again it did not seem to bother him. Hermione who already felt uncomfortable from the environment choked on her water as her eyes beheld Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy along with their son Draco and daughter in law Astoria.

It was common knowledge that most purebloods did enjoy the high life of the muggle world occasionally. It was absolutely weird to see a Rolls Royce at the Malfoy manor when the trio had been abducted. It was absolutely horror to see the woman she had claimed to be, being sat two tables away from them. It was the worst as nightmares from that night came flooding back. Suddenly, the open restaurants concepts seemed to small and constricted. "Excuse me." She said suddenly and quickly left the table looking for the powder room. She was oblivious to Princess Diana and General Artemis following closely behind. She fumbled with the door and hastily made her way in. She stumbled as she made her way to the sink. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face several times as a panic attack took hold. Her breathing became heavy and she felt light on her feet. She tried to take several deep breaths to calm her nerves. She gripped the edge of the sink tightly.

The memories of that night came back in full force. She was reliving her worst nightmare. Bellatrix torturing her was the worst. She screamed when she felt a hand on her arm. She spun around quickly and Princess Diana had let go of her arm taking a step back. Hermione looked around her. She was not in the manor. She was in a restaurant, more precise in the bathroom. She tried to remind herself, but to no avail the terrors of that night would not leave her mind.

"Hermione, please calm down before you faint." The witch glanced at herself in the mirror. She looked a mess. The water had smeared her makeup. She looked back at Wonder Woman who genuinely looked concerned. Artemis, however, looked utterly bored.

"C-can you leave please." Hermione barely managed to whisper.

"As you wish. I will send your mother."

"What, no!" She exclaimed. "I will be fine. I just need a moment."

"Are you sure?" She took a step towards her.

"Yes!" She snapped. "Just leave."

"Alright." Diana turned on her heel and walked out with Artemis.

Hermione listened to their footsteps and conversation as they left. "Philipus was right. She is completely rude. Let me knock some respect into that girl." Artemis demanded of the Princess.

"Great Hera no! She just had a panic attack for no reason Artemis. Clearly something is bothering her. Violence won't make it better."

Hermione shook her head. She locked the door and slid down the wall cradling herself. She let the tears flow freely.

Diana and Artemis stood just a little ways away from the bathroom. They had argued about staying for her to exit and walk her back to the table. Artemis mumbled but finally agreed to it, as they waited a man with slick blonde hair walked by them heading towards the men's room. The door to the woman's powder room finally opened and Hermione emerged clean and fresh like nothing had happened. The man bumped into her knocking her into the wall purely on accident. Diana moved forward to help up the young woman and Artemis moved in close behind her.

The man rudely spoke, "watch where you're going you filthy mudblood."

Hermione screamed bloody murder. The patron's silverware clanged onto their plates in surprise of the sudden shrill scream. They looked around at one another in shock and wondered who could be screaming like that. Mrs. Granger knew her daughters voice, albeit a scream, anywhere. She quickly rushed from the table with her husband hot on her heels. The Amazons clearly confused looked to their queen. "Alindra, stay with Donna. Antiope, Philipus, with me." Donna made to argue but her mother shook her head.

Hermione grasped her arm in pain. If Bellatrix would have used a regular knife she would not be doubled over howling in pain, yet it had been a foul, cursed blade that had carved into her flesh. Draco Malfoy stood over her in shock. He had no idea it was Granger he had bumped into, and suddenly he was knocked off his feet when a six foot tall, two hundred pound amazon slammed into him knocking him out of the way.

"What harm have you caused her, you foul creature, answer me or taste my sword!" Artemis hissed angrily.

The Grangers, Queen Hippolyta, Philipus and Antiope rounded the corner and saw Hermione doubled over cradling her arm, Wonder Woman trying to pull her arm out so she could see the damage and Artemis holding a man up against the wall by his throat.

"Hermione." Mrs. Granger rushed forward, "let me see your arm." Diana moved aside to allow more room, but her hand moved to the younger woman's back. She would not leave her side until she knew what was wrong.

"It'll pass." Hermione hissed out in pain.

"Granger I am sorry—"

"Shut up Malfoy!" She screamed in pain once more. Diana looked at Hermione and then to the man who Artemis was detaining. _Malfoy? Isn't that the name she chose to claim as her own? _Diana thought slightly puzzled.

"Hermione you're bleeding badly let me see your arm." Mrs. Granger stated. Diana looked down and sure enough a puddle of blood was starting to form on the ground.

"There's nothing you can do." Hermione said.

"This is ridiculous. Man, what did you do to her?" Queen Hippolyta marched forward. Philipus and Antiope on either side of her.

Diana, who had had enough, tightly gripped Hermione's arm and pulled it away from her body. She quickly pulled up the dress sleeve and Mrs. Granger gasped in horror. Bright red blood was seeping out of letters carved into her skin. Diana mouthed the word not daring to utter it in case it started the process over again. The blood seemed to start clotting. "How in Hades name did he manage to do this in the seconds of bumping into you? It is not possible." The Amazon exclaimed. Hermione struggled to pull her arm out of the Amazons grasp.

"He didn't do it. His aunt did." Hermione replied once she had calmed down and the pain had receded.

"His aunt? There was and is no lady here."

"Oh, don't call her a lady. She was a monster." Hermione finally wiggled her arm free from the Amazons grip. Her father had run to the kitchen for medical supplies and her mother started cleaning and bandaging the fresh wound.

"Was? How is it possible? Explain."

"A cursed knife."

"A cursed knife? What-?"

"A knife, that when carved into skin, allows the scar from the original cut to be cut again when a specific word is said. In this case the letters on my arm that spell that. She did this five years ago." She motioned to the wound not wanting to say it and cause the pain all over again.

"I see." Diana said. "He knew that this would happen?" She inquired.

"Yes, er, no, I don't really know." Hermione stated. Her mother was finished bandaging her arm and helped her to her feet.

"Well then." Diana reached for her lasso of truth. "Release him Artemis." The General did as commanded and stepped aside quickly Princess Diana lassoed the man. "Did you know, by calling her by that word, she would be harmed? Speak the truth! The lasso compels you to."

Draco struggled in the bindings, "Ugh, no! I had no idea that would happen." He said. "I am sorry Granger. If I had known I wouldn't have said anything. I didn't even want to come here." He said honestly. Hermione looked at him. His head was hung down in shame. She knew that Wonder Woman was famous for using her lasso of truth, on criminals, to force the truth out of them.

"It's fine. Princess Diana let him go. Mum, Dad, I want to go home now." Before anyone could reply or stop her she walked quickly out of the restaurant. Her parents followed her.

"Hermione wait up." She slowed as her parents caught up to her. "Did that happen in the war?"

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it. Not yet. Can we just go home?"

"Of course dear."

* * *

><p>Diana for the last two days had worried about the woman named Hermione. She knew nothing of her but her name, and had taken her book. She paced around the embassy and she knew her mother's patience was wearing thin with her. "My daughter, if her condition is bothering you, why not try and find her?" Queen Hippolyta finally asked.<p>

"I have no idea where to locate her." She replied. She looked at her mother. "All I know is her name, and nothing else."

"Princess, didn't you say you borrowed a book from her? What if she wrote her address in the in it for it to be returned to her?" Sister to Artemis, Alexis, asked.

"I didn't think, of course, you are brilliant Alexis!" Diana exclaimed. She hugged her sister and ran for to her quarters to locate the book. She checked out both the front and back. On the back carved onto a little metal palate was Hermione Grangers address in London. "Yes!" She let out a whoop of joy.

"I think she found the place of residence, my Queen." Philipus stated.

"I will be back." Diana said and she rushed down the stairs.

"Of course my daughter, but don't you think—" Queen Hippolyta sighed as Diana rushed out the doors. "You should wait until later in the afternoon. It is barely dawn."

* * *

><p>Hermione was currently in the shower. The letters on her arm were now scabbed over and would look a horrid sight when she put on her brides maid's dress. There was no way to cover the cursed wound. Even muggle makeup would not hide it. The wound was meant to clarify and humiliate. There would be no escape from it. She just hoped Harry and Ron would not lose their cool. They knew someone would have had to have called her mudblood in order for it to bleed and scab again. She heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Mione' your father and I need to get ready as well. Hurry up." Her mother shouted on the other side.<p>

"I just need to get dressed and I will be right out." She turned the water off and muttered the drying charm. She quickly got dressed and exited the bathroom. "It's all free." She hollered. She walked downstairs. It was the last place she had been with her wand. She picked it up and astonishing her hair smoothed and tied into an elegant knot in the back. She glanced at herself in a passing mirror. Ginny would have to be satisfied with how she looked; otherwise, she would sit out with the rest of the guests.

DING-DONG. Hermione glanced at the door and then at the clock and back to the door. "Who in the world is here this early?" She would be meeting her friends at the burrow. She growled out as she made her way to the door, "Harry bloody Potter better not have gotten cold feet and graced my home with his unwelcomed prescnese" She snarled out at the person behind the door before she saw who person was.

"Um- I am not Harry Potter."

"Oh, Hermione, did you find a date for your friend's wedding? I love you and I don't think I could handle going to your funeral because you did not heed your friend's warning about the necessity of having a date present." Her father joked from the next room over.

Princess Diana's smirked in amusement. "What a shame, death, by being dateless."

"It's a stressful time for my friend." Hermione stated, "What are you doing, stalking me? As a super hero aiding law enforcement around the world, you should know that it is illegal."

"Apparently you are in need of hero. We cannot allow your death to commence." Diana said with a smirk.

"Exactly how do you plan to ensure that I stay alive?" she inquired. "I am only attending a wedding. It's not like anything will happen." She covertly tapped her finger on the door frame. Hoping she had not just jinxed herself. The last wedding she had attending had been crashed by death eaters.

"Hermione are you ready?" Mrs. Granger asked her voice carrying through from the kitchen. "Your father is starting the car now."

"Uh-huh, you seem worried." Diana said. She had noticed Hermione's arm had scabbed as well as the small split in her lip.

"I am not worried. I just—it's none of your business Princess." Hermione declared her finger wagging at the taller woman.

Hermione felt her mother's presence behind her. "Oh, Princess Diana, how are you?" Her mother asked at once. She glanced from her daughter to the Amazon.

"Mrs. Granger, I am well—"

Hermione interrupted, "and she was just leaving."

"Don't be rude. I had assumed you might have asked her to be your date. I suppose I guessed wrong." Mrs. Granger.

"Princess Diana," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "if you will excuse us we have a wedding to attend." She allowed her mother to walk past her and to the car where her father was waiting. She quickly slammed the door shut and made to leave when she felt something pull her back. She gasped as she lost her balance.

Diana quickly reached forward and caught the smaller woman. "You should be careful." She leaned around and looked at what had caused her to lose her footing. "Your dress is caught in the door. Did you know?"

Hermione felt a tick in her left eyebrow. "Of course I knew you stupid chit. I just-ugh" she threw her hands up, "never mind." She pulled and tugged on the dress it was free. She started to walk towards the car when she felt the taller woman fall into stride with her.

"I am not stupid. I was blessed by Athena goddess of wisdom with her attributes."

"Congratulations." She snorted. She stopped short of the car. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Why, with you, of course." Diana replied. She placed her hand on the woman's lower back and gave her a gentle shove towards the car. She reached down and opened the back seat. "After you, Miss Granger."

"You are not going!" Hermione said at once.

"Hermione we are going to be late if you and your date don't get in the car." Mr. Granger said.

"She's not my date."

"Get in the car!"

Hermione growled. She got in and slid across to the other side making room for Diana to get it. "I hope you're happy."

"I am attending a wedding, it would not seem proper to be upset."

"Smart-ass."

"I thought I was pompous?"

"Shut up." Hermione folded her arms and glared out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were halfway to the burrow when Hermione gasped out loud and slapped her own forehead.

"Hermione dear, what is wrong?" Mrs. Granger asked looking in the rear view mirror to see if something in the back seat had caused her distress.

Diana also looked, although, slightly concerned since there could be nothing to cause her any harm.

"I forgot the most important thing."

"What's that?" Her father asked at once and pulled over. "Do I have to turn back around?"

"No, it's—" She glanced at Wonder Woman and then at her parents. "The international statue of secrecy. I just can't bring a random stranger to the wedding."

Her parents sighed. Diana lifted an eyebrow. "We are acquaintances." She stated, "Nothing strange about me."

"Eh, you're larger than most women, you can fly, and you have a magic lasso. You are so right Princess, there is nothing strange about you." Hermione confirmed albeit sarcastically.

"Hermione!"

"Well, what more do you want me to say mother?" She snapped at her.

"Princess, is that true?" Mr. Granger turned in his seat to look at her.

"Is what true?"

"That you have a _magic_ lasso?" He emphasized on the magic part.

"Er, well yes. You saw me use it at the restaurant." She replied. "I don't see how that applies to Hermione's dilemma."

"You, see Princess," Mrs. Granger started, "Hermione belongs to a community of witches and wizards and they are extremely private. They have laws against non-magical folks, muggles, knowing about magic. Since you have a magic lasso that means you know of magic, and can still be Hermione's date." She said happily.

Hermione banged her head on the door.

"I see." Diana smiled at Hermione who ignored in favor of banging her head on the door.

She stopped suddenly as something yanked on her hair. "Don't do that. You'll give yourself a headache." Diana said.

"It's not your concern." Hermione said.

"You should be in your best form for your friend's wedding." She replied. She gently tucked the elegant knot back into its place. It now looked the same as before she had yanked on Hermione's hair.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

"Bloody hell!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed. "How is the home standing up right?"

"Magic mum." Hermione stated once she saw the sight of the burrow just like her mother.

The yard around the burrow was set up and down neatly just like five years ago at Bill and Fleurs wedding. The only difference being the color scheme. She had barely exited the car when something heavy grabbed ahold of her and hugged her tightly. "Help me." She heard a frantic whisper in her ear. Glancing at her captor, Ron tightened his grip on her.

"Ronald, let go, and maybe I will help." She stated.

He stepped back. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger it's good to see you again. And—" he paused as his eyes caught sight of Diana who had now moved to Hermione's side. His jaw slightly dropped leaving his mouth open.

"Um, is he alright?" Diana looked at Hermione in concern.

"Ron, what did you need help with?" She asked. He stayed the same, as if had not heard her, she shook her head. "Ron!" She snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, and yet he still did not reply.

She momentarily stopped trying to shake Ron out of his stupor when she heard her name being yelled. "I need help! Hermione come quick!"

"Mum, Dad—"

"Go on dear, we will go and see if we can help Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with anything." Her mother said leading her father towards the main tent. She nodded her head and quickly made her way to where the frantic yell had come from. Princess Diana was hot on her heels.

She gasped as she entered the tent. "Oh, Ginny!" she exclaimed at her friend. The red head woman was in a heap on the floor. Her dress had various stains and tears were streaming down her face. She knelt down. "What happened?" She asked grasping Ginny's hands in her own.

"Harry doesn't," she let out a sniffle, "love me." She cried.

"Ginny, it's your wedding day." She replied. "Where is he anyways?"

"I don't know." She started sobbing and any more words said were muffled.

"I am going to go get Molly. She will be right here to help sort you out, and I am going to go find my brother from another mother and kill him." Hermione stood up straight and turned and bumped into Diana.

"Are you really going to kill him?" The amazon asked her. "I will have to intervene if that is your plan." She stated as they left the tent side by side.

"Then I won't tell you." The witch replied. "Come on." She grabbed the amazons hand and led her towards the main tent. She stuck her head in and only saw Bill and Fleur placing the table décor in their proper places. "Where is Molly and have you seen The-Groom-Who-is-Fence-Sitting?" Hermione asked.

"Hey! Hermione." Bill smiled as he greeted her. Fleur gave a simple wave of her hand and continued to work. "Mum led your parents into the kitchen so they could carry out the butter dishes. I think Harry was going over new duel techniques to his auror buddies out by broomstick shed."

"Uh, Hermione, who is the—"

She was already on the move and did not hear him as he asked her a question.

"That was rude." Diana stated absent minded rubbing her thumb across the brunette witch's hand.

"I have a best friend crumpled in a heap, ruining her wedding dress, and another friend who may have done something stupid. I need to fix this. I don't have time for socializing. I can do that latter." She said in a rush.

The amazon pressed her lips together in a deep thought. Obviously, the woman cared greatly for her friends and was willing to attempt to fix whatever problem they may be facing. She glanced up as voices grew louder.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione stopped suddenly. The matriarch came rushing out of the burrow.

"What is it?" She asked rubbing her hands on her apron.

"Ginny is having a meltdown. I need to find go and find Harry." Before Mrs. Weasley could reply they were on the move again. Hermione finally let out a huff of air as they rounded the corner of the burrow and the shed came into view. Harry was of course explaining something to a group of Aurors. "HARRY JAMES POTTER I WILL KILL YOU!" Hermione screamed. The aurors turned in her direction with their wands drawn. Realization struck them though.

"That's Hermione Granger!" One exclaimed.

"She's one of the war heroes." Another stated.

"They quickly dropped their wands and slowly retreated. She was famous and they had heard of her temperament and how fast she was with her wand. She may not be an auror but she was credited for taking down several high ranking death eaters.

"Hermione," Diana spoke up as they came face to face to the man that was named Harry Potter, "are you famous?" The group of people had seemed awe struck and afraid of her at the same time.

"No"

"Yes."

"Shut up Harry."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Which is the truth?"

"She's famous. She survived a war, battled dark wizards and kicked their asses, and apparently wants to kill her best friend who she has always considered a brother. Why?" Harry asked whining.

"Ginny is hysterical! She thinks you don't love her."

"Bullocks! We are getting married less than," he glanced at his watch, "four hours. I love her. Otherwise, this wouldn't be happening." He stated.

"Well she is in a heap on the floor. Her wedding dress is going to be ruined. Hopefully Molly can sort that out and you better go make sure she knows you still love her. Harry" Hermione poked him in his chest.

"It's bad luck—"

"Now POTTER!"

He took a step back. "Okay, okay. I'm going." He rushed towards the burrow and was out of sight.

Hermione started to follow and was pulled backwards. She glanced down. Her hand was still attached to Diana's. "Let go."

Diana instead pulled the woman back next to her so they were standing side by side. "What war?"

"It doesn't matter it has been over for awhile. Harry and those aurors you saw are magical law enforcement. They capture dark wizards and take them to prison."

"That scar on your forearm, is that from the war?"

Hermione glanced up at her. "I- yes. I don't like to talk about it." She replied. "I need to go check on my friends. Well, more like make sure Harry has reassured Ginny."

"I can't see it."

"You can't see what?" Hermione asked puzzled. She looked around trying to figure out what the amazon meant.

"You kicking ass. You're this tiny little woman. You shriek like a banshee, and—"

Hermione pulled her hand out from the amazons grasped and slapped her across her face.

"Ow!"

"Exactly!" The Princess exclaimed. "I bet you've hurt your hand. Here let me look" She reached for the witches hand but Hermione moved it out of the way grasping it with her other uninjured hand.

"No, you jerk!"

"I was only explaining that I could not see you fighting."

"You were insulting me!" Hermione backed away from her and in doing so her heel caught in the dirt and she felt herself falling backwards. Diana at once rushed forward to steady her but the witch twisted out of her reach. She ended up on her back. Diana who had thought she would have gotten a hold of her before she hit the ground, also hit the ground. Hermione rolled to get out of Dianas way and the Princess rolled as well. The end result was Diana on her back with Hermione sprawled out on top of her.

"I think you enjoy being on top." Diana stated amusedly.

"I do not." Hermione stated angrily as she glared into clear blue eyes.

"Twice within a week." Diana retorted.

"This is your fault."

"Now, now if you would have just let me help you instead of, what is the phrase, ah yes, freaking out, niehter of us would be on the ground cuddling."

"We are not cuddling."

"Yes."

"No."

"You're cute when you're mad."

Hermione blushed.

"I don't know who you are but you are so right." A male voice said. Hermione and Diana both glanced up at the intruder.

"George go away!" Hermione demanded.

"Oh, you wanted privacy?" He inquired joyfully.

"No, I, ugh get off me!"

"You're on top of me." Diana said.

"Hermione you look a little flustered why don't you get up." Without warning George flicked his wand and Hermione was whisked upwards and gracefully placed on her feet. He made to do the same to the stranger, but she flicked her body up wards and was standing on her feet.

"You're a pest George. A real riot. You know?" Hermione wailed at him.

"Ah, yes I do." He turned his attention to the tall woman next to Hermione. "Everyone wondered if she was going to bring a date. I'm George Weasley, older brother to the young lass marrying Potter." He stuck out his hand.

"Diana Prince." She shook his hand.

"What do you mean everyone wondered?" She schreeched.

"You don't have to yell." Diana said.

"Shut it Princess."

"George?"

"Well, I mean uh- What's that mum? You need help unclogging the toilet, right I will be right there." He turned on his heel and ran for it. Hermione could feel her left eye twitch in annoyance.

"This is going to be a long day." She stated and started walking towards the tents.

"You mean fun?"

"Princess there is other people here besides me. Go introduce yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

I apologize for the long wait for this update. I am working on setting up a schedule to follow so that there will be updates on a regular basis. Thank you for ready and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Hermione sat slumped down in an open chair as she glared at her dark haired companion. Diana had been walking around and as Hermione had commanded her, introducing herself.

"Ermione' your date is popular with ze gentlemen non'?" Hermione glanced up as Fleur sat down next to her.

"I suppose." Hermione huffed. The men had gathered around Diana and the women had been glaring daggers at the amazon.

"I was not aware zat you were interested in witches. I know zat you and Ron had some issues." The veela trailed off.

"That's putting it mildly." She said with a snort. Ron had cheated on her multiple times. "I am not interested in witches, or women." She said in an afterthought.

"Then why did you bring her?" Another voice piped in. Hermione glanced up. Luna Lovegood looked down at the grass interestingly. "The zeepirtens are in bloom." She said looking at Hermione with a smile.

"I um-"

Fleur cleared her throat. "I do not zink zat you and I have met, non?" She stood up. "I am Fleur Weasley." She held out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Weasley. I am Diana Prince." Fleur cringed at the title.

"I believe zat title is for my mother in law. Fleur will do." She stated.

"Oh. The nargles are clustering around Harry. I better go tell him." Luna at once zoomed off towards him.

"Er? What are nargles?" Diana asked the two women.

"I am not sure half of ze zings Luna speaks about." Fleur replied.

"Things that don't exist. Even in the Wizarding world." Hermione said.

"Zhe would argue wiz' you." Fleur said.

"I know." Hermione grinned. Diana looked puzzled still. "Luna sees the world different than most and she is not afraid to show her true self."

"I see."

"I zee my husband needs zom' help. Excuse moi." Fleur rushed towards the center tent.

"Your friends are interesting." Diana said as she sat down next to the witch.

"Yes they are." Hermione agreed.

"Does the magic community rely solely on magic?" Diana inquired.

"Well some do. Some can get along without using it so much."

"Your friends seem to think you've given up on magic." She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't use magic across the pond. I haven't really came in contact with any other witches or wizards."

"You work in a large city and you have yet to run into more magic users?" Diana stated slightly confused on how that can be.

"I don't go looking for them and if I see a magic shop of some sort I tend to stay away. I haven't really-" Hermione let out a sigh. "It's none of your business." She snapped. Without another word she stood up and stomped away. Diana sat back in the chair and watched the brown haired woman walk away from her.

She did not understand why she wouldn't open up to her. They were having a decent conversation. She did not think that she had offended her. She gave a huff and blew some of her hair out of her face. She was slightly agitated as it fell onto her face again. She repeated the action several times in boredom until someone sat down next to her.

"So um- how long have you known Hermione?" Diana glanced at the male. Harry Potter had taken Hermiones empty seat.

She smiled as she replied, "about 3 days."

"That smile is kind of mischievous. I am assuming you two didn't get along." He said.

"Nope. She kind of ticked me off by calling me snobby in the airport and well I may have man handled her and caused the passengers on our plane to think she is a sexual deviant."

"No? How in the world did you end up as her date and not some frog left in some random pond?" He asked.

Diana told him of her second night with the witch. Harry had at one point, she realized, had made fists upon mentioning the blood and Malfoy persons.

"Were they unpunished enemies in this war the Wizarding world has had?" She asked suddenly.

"Something like that." He muttered. "The elder Malfoy was an open supporter of the leader of the dark wizards in the first war. He got off by pretending to be cursed. His son, Draco, made Hermione, Ron, and my school years hell. He was spoiled and a bully." He stopped and took a breath. "Hermione was tortured in their manor by Draco's aunt." He looked off into the yard at the witch who was trimming the décor on the chairs. He looked back into brilliant blue eyes. "Ron and I were in the cellar. She never mentions what that evil bitch did to her, but by her screams it wasn't a walk through the park. She had suffered from nightmares but she stopped floo-calling me about a year and half ago."

"I see." Diana said solemnly. She had not actually wanted to believe that the young woman had gone through a war. She sat up suddenly. "You three are the same age," Harry nodded at her, "you all were only 17? You were still children."

Harry grimaced at being called a child. "We were mature for our age. Plus in the Wizarding world we come of age at 17. We were considered adults."

"A war is a war. It is nothing but chaos, destruction and murder. My amazon sisters have fought in many wars and I have joined them. It is not easy nor should it be brought upon anyone especially the innocent." She said.

"No. Children shouldn't. Sadly we didn't have a choice."

"Harry there are more people on their way. You need to go greet them while Ginny finishes getting ready."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley." He said. "It was nice speaking with you. Duty calls." He left to go fulfill groom duties.

Diana had barely settled back into her chair before being interrupted again. "What did he say to you?" Her eyes narrowed.

"It's none of your business." She replied haughtily. The witch's eyes glared and her lips pressed thin in anger.

"He is practically my brother. Whatever he spoke about to you is _my _business." She demanded.

"If you really want to know go ask him. Otherwise let me be." She gave a wave of her hand in dismissal.

"I am not one of your subjects Princess. You cannot just make me leave."

"Hermione I am mad at you. Go away." Diana stated and crossed her arms.

"Mad at me?" She shrieked. Several heads turned to look at them. She lowered her voice. "What in the hell did I do to you. You're the one who weaseled your way into being my date."

"I am mad because I believed you able to hold a conversation—" she stopped speaking as the people around them grew quiet.

"Oh, they are starting already." Hermione said. No sooner had she said so her parents took their seats next to her.

"We aren't finished." Diana said.

Hermione shook her head. The ceremony reminded her of Bill and Fleur's wedding all those years ago. She gripped her chair in anticipation of an attack and lightened her grip when she felt Diana's hand covered hers.

"Relax."

She grunted in response. Leave it to the amazon to notice how tense she was. She pulled her hand away and made her way to her spot.

The event was going smoothly until Harry reached for the ring to place on Ginny's hand. "Er, where is Ron."

Molly Weasley let out a large growl of anger and Ginny screamed that she had an oaf of a brother. Hermione spoke up, "the last time I saw him was when I first got to the burrow." She stated.

"Oops." Everyone turned and looked at who said it. "I, um, I stupefied him when he started drooling over Hermione's date. I think it may have lasted longer than I intended. I will just go use the counter curse." George Weasley said in a rush.

Ginny Weasley, soon to be Mrs. Potter, yelled obscenities. She soon started hurling hexes at her retreating brothers back before giving chase. She sent her famous bat-boogey hex as they rounded the corner and from the surprised yell the crowd knew she had hit her target.


End file.
